Roman Saves the Queen
by purplegirl20
Summary: Shaynell has been cyberbullied by trolls on twitter during Roman's and Sasha Banks match against Rusev and Charlotte. How will Roman will save her?


Monday Night Raw (10/10/16)

I watch Roman Reigns and Sasha defeated Rusev and Charlotte in a mixed tag team match.

As they were celebrating their victory in the ring, I was in the locker room, checking my phone on Twitter to see if their match was trending. I saw the postive reviews of the match on twitter.

Shaynell:(smiles) Nice.

As I go through the tweets, I saw a flurries of negative comments toward me.

"Omg! SashaBanksWWE and WWERomanReigns are my OTP. Roman should drop that cockaroach and get a real queen like Sasha"

"Why WWERomanReigns is together with Harambe's sister when he can get a beautiful queen like WWESashaBanks?"

" WWERomanReigns and SashaBanksWWE are the King and Queen while WWEShaynell is the royal monkey. LOL!"

" SashaBanksWWE is a beautiful queen while WWEShaynell is nothing but a worthless cockaroach and a hoodrat!"

" WWEShaynell need to lose weight if want to keep her man". #FatMonkey

" WWEShaynell need to bleach her skin and lose some weight if she want to keep her man"

"Someone need to get me a bottle of Raid so I can spray WWEShaynell fat worthless face"

As I was going through the mean tweets, my heart sank lower and lower by the second. I saw mean tweets with photoshopped photos of me being lynched and me on harambe's dead body. I literally was in complete shock and just shut my phone and pack my things to leave.

As I packed my things to go the hotel, Tears was slowly felling down on my cheeks. The tweets was still my head, causing me to break down and cry.

Shaynell:(sobbing)

Then I saw Von coming in.

Von: Hey Shaynell….Oh my god! Shaynell….What's happens?

I tried to hide my tears and wiped my tears away.

Shaynell:(squeaks) I'm fine

Before she ask another question, I just left the locker room and ignored her.

Von:(concerned) Shaynell? Shaynell!

I quickly ignored her and quickly rushed out of the arena, without seeing anyone else. I hail for a cab and went to the hotel.

I check into me and Roman's hotel room and plopped down on the bed, crying my eyes out on top of the pillow. My phone was blowing up with texts and phone calls, regarding on my whereabouts. I just turned of my phone and throw it aside on the couch.

Shaynell:(crying) I just want to cry until I die.

I cover myself with a giant comforter and cry throughout the night

(A hour later…)

Shaynell:(crying)

Then I hears the door opening and I saw Roman coming in. He quickly come to my side and uncover the blanket. He saw my brown eyes all red and swollen.

Roman: Baby girl! What happens? Why didn't you pick up your phone? Me and everyone else was worried about you.

Shaynell:(sniffling) I'm fine.

Roman:(sternly) Princess…..

Shaynell:(sighs) Fine. When I was going to twitter to see if you and Sasha was trending and I mostly saw positive comments about your match until I saw a bunch of hate comments towards me saying that Sasha is a queen while I'm just a monkey, a cockaroach, and a hoodrat.

Roman:(gasp)

Shaynell:(crying) And people post photshopped photos of me being lynched and put my face on cockaroaches and Harambe's dead body.

Roman:(concerned) Princess…..

Shaynell:(crying) Do you want to be with Sasha banks as your wife?

Roman: Baby girl. Why on earth would you ask that question?

Shaynell:(crying) Cause all my life, people from inside and outside of my race would always hate and bash on women who are dark-skinned and plus sized. Ever since I was a little girl, I would wish that I would have light skin, straight hair, blue eyes, and be skinny so at least I could have someone to love me. I would always denounce my blackness at any chance so I can fit in. And hell, I would try to lose weight to be skinny by starving myself.

Roman: Baby girl…..

Shaynell:(sniffling) It just that you and Sasha look so happy and natural together that I'm thought you might leave me for her because she light skinned and skinny.

Roman gently lift my chin up and gently wipes my tears away.

Shaynell: Roman…

Roman: I will never leave you with any woman in the world.

Before I say another word, he leans in and kissed me passionately on the lips.

Roman and Shaynell:(moans)

Roman: The people who say all those irrelevant opinions online are just jealous that they can't get someone who beautiful, smart, and caring and confident like you.

Shaynell:(blushing) You're just saying that.

Roman: No I'm serious.

He leans in closer and place light kisses on my neck.

Roman:(moans) You're beautiful….Smart…..and…Sexy….

Shaynell:(giggling) Romie…

Roman:(moans) and your skin is so beautiful. You always look beautiful and flawless under the sun.

Shaynell:(moans) and you don't care about my weight?

Roman: Of course not. I love how you have the cutest smile every time you eat your favorite food.

Shaynell:(moans) Romie.

Roman: And I always love your natural hair. It always look cute on you.

Shaynell:(moans) Roma-chan.

He gently lay me down on the bed and starts removing my clothes, leaving me naked.

Roman: Let me treat you like a beautiful queen you are.

He lightly fondles my nipples, causing my nipples to be perky.

Shaynell:(whimpers) Romie.

Roman:(chuckling) Your nipples is already hard for you. Here let me help you.

He starts sucking my tits, making me moan.

Shaynell:(moans) Roman…

Roman: Your so beautiful when you moan for me.

He starts place light kisses all over my body, making me giggle.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman:(chuckling) Uh-oh. Someone is getting ticklish.

Shaynell:(giggling) No I'm not.

Roman:(smirks) We'll see about that.

He grabs my foot and starts caressing my foot with his fingers.

Roman:(baby talk) Tickle,tickle,tickle!

Shaynell:(laughing) STOP!

Roman: Nope!

Shaynell:(giggling)

He slowly removes my panties, exposing my wet pussy.

Roman:(chuckling) Someone got a little too excited with the tickling.

He parts my nether lips and inserts his two thick digits, causing me to instantly moans and squirm.

Shaynell:(moans) It feels so good.

As he pumps his fingers in and out of my pussy, he vigorously rubs my clit in a circular motion with his thumb.

Then he starts eating me, making me moan his name.

Shaynell:(moans) roman…Roman…ROMAN!

Roman:(chuckling) You like that? You like how your pussy is being pleasured by my wide and moist tongue?

Shaynell:(moans) Yes!

Roman:(chuckling) Good girl.

Roman continued to suck my clit, making me moan and squirm on the bed.

Shaynell:(moans) Roma-chan. Please…Please treat me like a queen.

Roman:(smirks) Your wish is my command.

He quickly removes his clothes, exposing his abs and his throbbing member.

Shaynell:(moans) Please fuck my little pussy with your cock.

Roman:(chuckling) Someone's is getting too excited.

He get a bottle of lube from his luggage and spread it all over his cock and my pussy. He quickly hover me and gently went inside me, making me moan.

Shaynell:(moans)

As he pumps his cock in and out of me, we interlocked our fingers together and kiss.

Roman:(moans) Who's a beautiful queen?

Shaynell:(meekly) I am.

Roman:(grunts) I can't hear you.

Shaynell:(louder) I'm a beautiful queen.

Roman: Louder!

Shaynell: I'M A BEAUTIFUL QUEEN! I'M A BEAUTIFUL QUEEN!

Roman:(chuckling) Damn right!

He deepens the kiss and starts pounding me harder and faster.

Shaynell:(moans) OH GOD!

Roman:(grunts) You like that? You like how my big strong cock is inside your beautiful wet pussy?

Shaynell:(whimpering) Yes.

Roman:(chuckling)

His cock keep hitting me right in the G-spot, causing my pussy to tense up.

Shaynell:(moans) OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD I'M ABOUT TO CUM!

Roman:(smirks) Then cum.

He quickly bites my neck, causing to scream and cum all over his cock. His cock was glistening with my clear love juice.

Shaynell:(moans) Roma-chan.

He quickly pulled himself outta me and grind his cock against to my pussy.

Roman:(grunts) Oh God! I'm about to…I'm about to….RAWWRR!

He cum all over my pussy and stomach. He instantly plopped down next to me and starts smothering me with kisses.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman: You feel better my beautiful queen?

Shaynell:(giggling) Yes.

Roman:(smiles) I love you so matter what. Don't let anyone tell you to change yourself. They're just jealous that can't have someone to love them for who they are.

Shaynell: Romie.

Roman: I will stay by your side, no matter what, my beautiful queen.

Shaynell:(smiles) Thank you, my beautiful king.

We kissed passionately and we snuggled together under the comforter.

Roman: I love you, my melanin queen.

Shaynell:(smiles) I love you too, my Samoan king.

I slowly dozed off and sleep on top of Roman's chest. He slowly caress and kiss my forhead as I sleep.

Roman:(whisper) Sweet dreams, my beautiful queen.

He quickly turned off the light and and went to sleep.


End file.
